


Together.

by Derpmallow



Series: haha oneshots i post cuz i need a life [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Hurt/Comfort, I hope you like it, M/M, Prince Skeppy, Puffy is there for like two seconds, WORTH IT THO, dont worry its got a happy ending, i kinda proof read it, its all downhill from here, knight bbh, lots o' angst, my face legit has a keyboard indent right now, no beta we die like the trio, plz im so tired, started this at 2am, then i fell asleep so i just posted it, this was nine pages what the muffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpmallow/pseuds/Derpmallow
Summary: What a pair, Huh?what a pair.I dont know how but this was nine pages, anyways, i hope you like it (this is a part 2 to "Royalty." It'll make a lot more sense if you read that first, but you don't have to!) This fic is poggers I promise
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: haha oneshots i post cuz i need a life [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124729
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75





	Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi! I hope you like it!
> 
> (And if you come up with any royalty aus you want me to write plz tell me I love writing them so much! I won't do smut tho! Anyways, enjoy!)

They spoke nothing of that night. Not a word. Sometimes, Skeppy wondered if it was a dream altogether. They had been doing nothing but attend meetings, fancy gatherings, and petty dinners. Even as Skeppy's guard, Bad still managed to keep a better eye on Skeppy's schedule than Skeppy himself. It was a wonder how he'd done so.

"Your Highness, I'm pretty sure you should wear something… you know, more presentable? In your mother's words, at least. I can't think of any other way to describe it." Bad had said, turning to him that morning when they were headed to breakfast.

"Huh? Why?" Skeppy was so confused, but his words slurred together with sleepiness. He could have sworn he saw the slightest hint of pink in Bad's cheeks.

"The king and queen wish to attend the ball of a potential ally to the kingdom." Bad responded, nodding an unspoken hello to some guards as they passed.

When they got to the door, Bad smiled. 

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast of my own, I'll be right outside the door when you are finished." Bad hesitated for a second, before turning around to leave.

"See you soon!" Skeppy called after him, his mood brightening a tad thanks to his friend, and two of the servants opened the door for him. Out of habit, he thanked them politely, before heading inside the hall. 

Being that they did not have guests over, and his sister was off doing goodness knows what, it was just Skeppy and his parents in the large, empty dining hall. If Skeppy was honest, he didn't mind it much.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, before his mother spoke up.

"Skeppy, darling," she began, catching Skeppy off guard with the sudden noise, resulting in him nearly dropping his fork. "We've been thinking, you know, you're a grown man, so maybe, when we get to our allies' castle, you should get to know their daughter?" She had that  _ sigustive tone _ that made Skeppy very much confused at what she was hinting at.

"Pardon?" Skeppy looked up from his food, meeting their eyes.

"Skeppy, you are going to marry their daughter. The wedding will be in a few months, so you have plenty of time to prepare for it." His father said. He had always been so forthright.

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right." Skeppy couldn't find words. How had this happened?

"You know what you heard."

"I'm doing  _ what?! _ I'm not gonna marry someone I  _ don't know _ !" Skeppy stood up abruptly, trying to demonstrate a state of power. His father made the same move, towering over Skeppy.

"You do not use that tone with us, son. Leave."

"What?" Skeppy's emotions were running at a pace his head couldn't keep up with.

"Go to your room! Do not come out unless called upon!" His father screamed. So, Skeppy did just that.

"Hey. You're out early. Did something happen?" Bad's voice was layered with a level of concern Skeppy could only  _ dream _ of finding in this "New Girl". He already hated her.

"Being forced to marry someone you don't know seems like 'something happened'." Skeppy snapped, instantly feeling bad for it. He turned to apologise, but Bad looked sick. His skin was pale, and his eyes were unfocused, staring at the spot that Skeppy had been when he snapped the words. 

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled, i-"

"What did you say?" Bad forced out, meeting Skeppy's gaze.

"I have to marry the guy who visitings' daughter in, like, two months."

"They… they can  _ force you to marry? _ " Bad whispered, horror in his voice.

"Sure." Skeppy shrugged, it was a dumb question. They were the king and queen. They could do almost anything they wanted. 

"That's- that's horrid!" Bad gaped at the newfound information.

"Tell me about it." The conversation faded by the time they reached Skeppy's door. 

The two were about to enter when another guard grabbed Bad's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. This happened a lot, were newer guards mistakes Bad for a friend, and not a personal guard. So, Bad started the conversation normally.

"Oh, don't worry, I've got the king's order to-"

"Yeah, I know. That'll be my job for a few hours. The king just doesn't want to risk it." The man smiled sickeningly at Bad, before gently pushing him out of the way of the door. "C'ya." He waved, before shutting the door in Bad's face.

But Bad didn't leave. He just slid down the opposite wall to the floor, burning holes in the wood with his eyes, waiting for the man, or Skeppy, to give him the okay to see his friend again.

He misses him already.

Skeppy missed Bad. This new person was boring, and gave him all types of advice on how to "woo girls" but that wasn't something Skeppy wanted to be a part of. He just wanted Bad back.

When a guard came through Skeppy's door, and lead whoever had tried to take Bad's place out, Bad was sure he'd never stood up quicker. Worry swelled in his chest. Was Skeppy okay? Did this new, mysterious person hurt him? Had he somehow managed to take Bad's spot in Skeppy's heart? He needed to know.

Upon rushing into Skeppy's room, and shutting the door behind him, due to Skeppy's personal preference, he immediately grabbed Skeppy's left arm, checking it for any injuries. When satisfied, he moved to Skeppy's right arm. He knew Skeppy wasn't hurt, due to the excessive whining about being touched, and then when he decided Skeppy was safe, he pulled Skeppy into the biggest hug Bad had ever given.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're safe." Bad whispered, refusing to let go.

"Did you miss me?" Skeppy joked, and Bad laughed.

"Only a little." He murmured.

"I missed you too, Bad."

\---

The two had spent hours on end just near one another. Never touching, for if even a hug got caught, they risked Bad getting moved to a different job.

Skeppy remembered that in the beginning, Bad had wanted nothing more. To get away from Skeppy, yet refusing to touch him. Skeppy didn't know what happened, but it seemed he wiggled his way into Bad's heart, because Bad suddenly didn't even want to let him go. From walks in the garden, to late nights on his balcony, Bad was there for it all.

"You're gonna hurt yourself thinking that hard, Skeppy." Bad giggled, giving Skeppy a playful nudge. Something that could only happen when no one else was around. Bad could get put into the dungeon if someone found out he had insulted Skeppy. Even if it was just a joke. Skeppy wondered how he had found the courage to do so. Then again, Skeppy would do anything to make Bad laugh, too.

"I'll have you know, I am in fact very smart." Skeppy grumbled, crossing his arms. Bad giggled, running a hand through Skeppy's hair. 

"I know you are."

\---

"I hope this night is over soon." Skeppy muttered, walking out of his room to join Bad in a much more fancy outfit than before, the one with the pointy threads that poked him in uncomfortable spots, according to Skeppy. 

"This is already poking my ribs." Skeppy said in almost a whisper, so no one could hear but Bad. He knew the statement was to Skeppy himself, and that Bad probably need not worry about him.

_ I hope it's over soon too. _ Bad said to himself, not wanting Skeppy to hear. The idea of Skeppy  _ with _ someone made his stomach turn. What about him? Would Skeppy just leave him? Since Bad worked at this castle, and Skeppy would probably live at another one, being that his parents wanted nothing more than him gone, there was a low chance Bad would ever see the prince ever again. And that only made the ache in his heart hurt more.

\---

Upon getting to the large castle that the soon to be allies lived in, Skeppy suddenly wanted to go back home. More than ever. The only thing keeping him grounded from floating off into the stars was Bad, who kept sending worried glances his way.

"You look so uncomfortable, I hate it." Bad whispered when they had fallen ever so slightly behind everyone else. Not enough to raise questions, but enough to exchange whispers without everyone hearing. Skeppy met Bad's eyes, letting the one emotion he had slip through them. 'Get me out of here' they screamed, as if Bad could hear Skeppy's quiet pleas for freedom.

"Don't worry, it'll be over before you know it." Bad whispered.

"That's the scary part."

Bad hadn't been allowed into the main room everyone was in. Skeppy tried to tell them that Bad was with him, a personal guard assigned by his father, and could not be left outside like an item. Skeppy's father had told the young prince to tell Bad that he was to wait for them, as to not bother the future allies. Bad understood, but it was clear Skeppy was unhappy with the decision his father had made. Skeppy turned to Bad, sending him a small smile. Bad could tell Skeppy wanted a hug  _ so _ bad right then, but under the supervision of his father, it was something neither had the bravery to do.

"I'm sorry." Skeppy whispered, beginning to turn away. In desperation to keep him there for just a few more seconds Bad whispered back.

"It's okay." Skeppy sent him a small smile, a nervous one. "You'll be okay." Bad reassured.

"Skeppy, now." The king hissed, reaching for Skeppy's wrist yet not touching it. It hurt Bad that Skeppy's father avoided touching him like the plague. Then again, a lot of things hurt Bad. Like leaving Skeppy's side.

The ball was dull, and nothing seemed of color, due to his loss of his best friend. He didn't want to dance, and to be honest, even  _ if _ Bad were here, he still wouldn't have wanted to. But, Bad was the person who'd suggested Skeppy practice before getting here, Bad was the one who'd help him practice, and Bad was the one who would push him out there, or dance with Skeppy in the garden himself. Never in the ballroom though. Bad was much too shy to have all those eyes on him.

"You're welcome to go out to the garden, love." Skeppy whirled around, meeting the eyes of a young woman, about his age. "I'm Celia, by the way, you know, the girl you are gonna marry?" Her voice was soft, like if she spoke too loud she would scare Skeppy away. "Anyways, I'm told we have some of the best gardens around. I don't know if you like them, you just seemed bored." She gave him a smile, before pointing at two large doors that led outside, and walking away.

Huh.

Despite the whole thing about her calling him “love”, and how much he hated it, he took her advice, and left to see the gardens. 

When he did get outside, he noticed that it was indeed a very nice garden. He could spend hours looking at all the beautiful flowers, and the way they cast shadows in the silver moonlight.

He’d rather do it with Bad. They didn’t have to speak, they just  _ knew _ . They found the other so easy to read, and the only noise that did fill their late night walks were giggles, he missed it.

"So… whatcha doing out here,  _ prince _ ?" Came a voice from behind him. He recognized it as one of the people who had opened the gates for them.

"Oh, hello! I'm just looking at all the pretty flowers. Celia said you guys had very nice gardens." Skeppy said with a smile, trying to play it off cooley. He did not like the tone of voice the man was using. He couldn't quite see the man's face, features hidden in the shadows. "Would you mind coming out of the shadows? I would like to see your face, it just makes me feel better." Skeppy just needed to get a good look at his face, and describe it to someone later. That way, he could prevent others from getting hurt.

"No thank you, Your Highness, I much prefer the shadows. It's much easier to huant you that way." His voice came from somewhere else entirely the next time he spoke. His voice was right behind Skeppy.

"Nothing personal, Your Highness." And then a sharp pain flared in his stomach.

It felt weird. Something was wrong, and it was driving Bad up the wall. He  _ knew  _ there was nothing wrong with Skeppy, as from the distinct lack of screaming coming from inside the ballroom. Everything was fine, so why was he so worried?

"Hey, you're welcome to go check out the garden. I think someone said the prince might be out there. I can tell you're over there thinking about everything that could happen to him, the king made a good choice trusting you with him." A guard from the castle said, without a smile. "It's down those halls, take two rights and a left. You can't miss it." Figuring running away from the man could be rude, he thanked him and left quickly. 

The second he was out of sight, he broke into the fastest sprint he could while carrying a sword. Protectiveness swelled in his chest when he made it to the door, and exited the hall quickly. He just wanted to make sure Skeppy was okay, even if he  _ was  _ with some other girl.

He walked around, staring at all the flowers in the garden. Skeppy would have loved them. Skeppy found flowers so pure, so pretty, as did Bad. But Skeppy was the one who stopped them from walking any further until he had admired each one to its respected amount of time, and Bad would wait. He thought it was adorable how Skeppy stopped to notice each little detail, and then rant about it to Bad, telling him everything he'd noticed. Bad liked cornflowers. 

It was one of the first flowers the two had looked at together, a small blue flower, growing out of place, and would probably be torn out of the ground. Skeppy had stopped, and in a moment of desperation to save it, grabbed an empty flower pot, and gently pulled the cornflower out of the dirt, using dirt from the other side of the road to fill the spot where the grass was. He placed the cornflower in the pot and smiled proudly, showing it to Bad. 

And that was the day Bad saw Skeppy for more than the person who trolled guards, and did nothing all day, and replaced him with this idea that it was all he could do. Skeppy had said that if his father had found out he'd pulled a random cornflower out of the ground like the gardeners were supposed to do, his father would have his head. He wanted to see the smile Skeppy had shown him that day a thousand times more. 

He was shaken from his thoughts at the sound of a voice.

"Looking for your little friend?" Bad unsheathed his sword almost immediately.

"You did something, didn't you? What did you do to him?!" Bad yelled, swinging his sword. Much to Bad's dismay, it missed.

"Woah, woah, maybe you should go check on him first, yeah?" As he said that, a scream echoed over the garden. One of Skeppy's mother's screams. It was horrifying. The man just smirked. 

"Careful with him, he might be a little damaged when you get there." Bad froze. 

_ Run. Run. Get to Skeppy. Run! _ He took a mental note of what the guy looked like, and ran. He shoved the man out of the way with his shoulder, moving as quickly as possible. He slid around the corner, and was met with people. Lots, and lots of people. 

He pushed through them, not even caring about who it was or their intentions. He was almost sure he even pushed Skeppy's father out of his way. He didn't think to apologise.

Skeppy's blood was  _ everywhere. _ It spilled from a wound on his stomach, that had spread blood all over his shirt, and pants and cape. It was on his hands, his face, everywhere. It made Bad want to scream and cry. His vision was blurry, and his glasses were fogging up, so he was sure he was crying. He couldn't help it. He picked Skeppy up bridal style, before Skeppy's mother ushered them back to the front of the castle. It was clear they were going home. 

\---

The ride home was one of Bad's worst nightmares. He was shaking so much, and the tears in his eyes made it hard to see. Everything was red, and despite it being Bad's favorite color, he was really considering blue. It would.be a nice contrast to the overwhelming red everywhere. Skeppy's mother was sobbing, and Bad averted his gaze to Skeppy's father, who just sat still, staring his son down, like a nonverbal plea that said, "I will not show any emotions, that will stress them out, but please, for the love of stars,  _ do not die _ ." Bad found it funny that it took his son dying in front of him to see the slightest hint of sympathy in his eyes.

\---

It had been three days. Three days since Bad had seen Skeppy's bloodied body lying in the grass, with a gaping hole straight through his chest. Three days since Bad was forced to leave his side, and Skeppy was the one to pay for it. Three days since they had gotten back to the castle, and Skeppy was pulled away from him. Bad had screamed, because the last time he had been forced to leave Skeppy's side, it hadn't ended well at all. They had assured him that Skeppy would be okay, and that as soon as he was okay to see, they would find Bad immediately. 

Bad was in Skeppy's room. The king and queen took pity on him, seeing how distressed he was, and granted him access to Skeppy's room. It was a privilege. One Bad was so happy to have. 

Skeppy's room gave him mixed feelings. On one hand, it was so comforting to be able to hold things that had Skeppy's scent engraved on them, but it was also the room of the person he'd failed to protect.

On the days the younger's room hurt too much to stay in, Bad went for walks in the garden. He passed the spot Skeppy had picked the cornflower from, staring at it intently. The grass had grown over the spot where it had been, and if Bad hadn't made sure to permanently indent what the space looked like into his mind, he too, would not have been able to tell. Footsteps shook him from his thoughts.

"H-hello! The prince is in somewhat stable condition, we still don't know how severe the poison was-" a man panted, doubling down with heavy breaths.

"I'm sorry,  _ poison _ ?! I was not informed of  _ poison _ !" Bad screeched, throwing his hands into the air.  _ Skeppy was poisoned? _

"Yes, we don't think it's horrible, but we aren't sure yet. Now, would you please calm down? I need to take you to the infirmary. The queen said she needed to talk to you, but that may have just been for me to get you there faster. No need to keep anyone waiting, am I correct?" And with that, the man turned, beginning to walk back to the castle. The only reason Bad shoved down the urge to scream at than was the fact that he was leading him to Skeppy, and Bad didn't want to postpone getting to him.

When they had gotten there, Bad was mortified. The sheets for the bed Skeppy was in were dyed a deep shade of red, as were the bandages across Skeppy's stomach. Skeppy was unusually pale, tan skin taking on a much duller shade. His breathing was very slow, but even. He looked on the verge of life and death. Bad couldn't imagine what he'd looked like before he was stable, for right now, Skeppy looked so frail. It didn't seem like it could get worse. Skeppy's eyes were closed, so Bad assumed he was asleep.

Not dead. Asleep.

Bad walked up beside him, sitting in the small chair available at the side of the bed. The room was so quiet. There wasn't anyone there, other than a few healers keeping an eye on Skeppy. 

"Hey." Bad whispered. He knew Skeppy couldn't hear him. This was worthless. Then again, he'd want someone to talk to him if he was dying. "I know that you… probably can't hear me, but I've been told you're doing better. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I wish I had been there."

"Don't be." Skeppy's voice was scratchy from misuse.

"Hey! No talking for you! You're gonna hurt yourself!" Skeppy giggled, and it resulted in a coughing fit. Worriedly, Bad sent a glance over to one of the healers, who stood up quickly, holding a bottle of water to Skeppy’s mouth. 

It wasn’t long before Skeppy had fallen asleep. Bad watched him for a little, before gripping one of his hands and intertwining their fingers. It felt nice.

\---

Skeppy’s parents were visiting him, so Bad had to find something else to do. Skeppy could talk now, and it wouldn’t be long before he could be out of bed, and back doing Skeppy-like-things. He found himself talking to one of the gardeners, Puffy.

“Oooo! You held his hand?! How scandalous!” Puffy mused, giggling slightly.

“Shhhh! Someone could hear you!” Bad threw his arms around, desperately trying to shut her up.

“What’s next, a kiss?” Puffy teased, watching Bad’s cheeks take on a deep shade of red. 

“ _ Maybe _ .” Bad whispered.

“What was that?” Puffy had a smug smile on her face, a telltale sign she had heard Bad’s words.

“Nothing!” Bad said hurriedly, his voice getting unusually high.

“Mhm…” Puffy turned back to her work, raising an eyebrow. 

“So when are you gonna tell him?” She asked, and Bad groaned.

“Never, that’s when. Things are just fine the way they are.”

“Yup, sure. You won't be fine when he finds someone else. Will you?” Bad goes quiet. He had already lost Skeppy once, and Skeppy hadn’t even left him entirely. What was he to do when Skeppy _ did _ leave him?

“You can make up for him?”

“Bad, I am not doing that. Go get yo’ mans.”

“ _ He’s not  _ **_mine_ ** _ , Puffy.”  _ Bad muttered, crossing his arms.

“Not  _ yet _ .” Puffy corrected, a smile on her face. Bad just rolled his eyes.  _ Not ever. _ Bad muttered to himself mentally.

\---

“Careful, ‘Geppy!” Bad chastised when Skeppy collapsed into him.

“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to!” Skeppy pushed himself up quickly, shoving down the butterflies that erupted in his stomach.

“It’s nothing to be sorry for, you’re re-learning how to walk… which sucks, don’t get me wrong, but it’s not your fault!” Bad offered a smile. It felt weird to not have his sword on him, but just in case the two fell awkwardly, Bad didn’t want it to jab Skeppy in his still-healing wound.

“Thanks, Bad.”

“No worries.” 

\---

The two were watching the sun set over the horizon, and dip below the ocean. They could see ships in the harbor, the cities gleaming lights, mountains way out in the distance, belonging to lands they could only dream of. They had spent the full day walking around the courtyard, and Skeppy could walk on his own now. Almost. There was still a little room to work with, and a little more time to have an excuse to get closer to Bad. Now that he said it to himself, it sounded weird. Oh well.

Skeppy leaned his head on Bad’s shoulder, staring out into the open.

“What a pair, huh?” Skeppy smiled, and Bad wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

“What a pair.”

**Author's Note:**

> that was... a wild ride holy crap. anyways, i hope you liked it :]  
> (Also plz give idea for more royalty aus I love writing them so much! I won't write smut tho- anything else is fine :]]] )


End file.
